


Sasha and Jon are Besties

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aromantic Sasha James, Canon Asexual Character, but yeah no she dies, canon character death, like I don't have it tagged as major Character Death because it doesn't really happen on 'screen'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Sasha and Jon are besties.Or5 times Sasha and Jon spent together + the 1 time they couldn't
Relationships: Sasha James & Jonathan Sims
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Sasha and Jon are Besties

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to stay happy. It is sad at the end. This is your warning. 
> 
> (All five stories happen during or before season 1. The +1 is season 2 when Jon went to go hide our at Georgie's place)

1

  


Jon liked to think that he was a confident man but faced with specific situations he would shut down. Like starting a new job and not knowing anyone. 

  


Which is exactly what was going on right now. He had gotten to the institute that morning and after one of the older researchers explained how things were done he was left to his own devices. 

  


So when a woman who appeared to be about his age approached him, he found himself hoping that she was also a new employee. 

  


"Hi, I'm Sasha", She sat down next to him and held out her hand. 

  


"I'm Jon", He told her, shaking her hand. 

  


"So", She began slowly, "Are you new here too? Because the way you were acting, kind of nervous and confused, made me think you were, and I'm new too and I'm honestly just kind of bored and I was hoping for someone to talk to"

  


"Yes, I am. And I can't tell you how bored I've been all day. It was starting to drive me crazy.", He told her. 

  


"Well, Jon, we seem to be in the same boat", She smiled at him, "Would you like to get lunch together?"

  


Jon agreed and they grabbed their coats making their way to a small diner near the institute for lunch. The whole time they talked getting to know each other.

  


When they got back they continued with their work, occasionally talking to one another. 

  


Jon was glad that he finally had someone to talk to, especially someone like Sasha, and that his new job wasn't going to be as terrible as he thought. 

* * *

  


2

  


Jon set the box he was carrying down next to a few other boxes. They were all sitting on the floor of one of the bedrooms in his new flat. 

  


Well, it's not only his flat, he was sharing it with Sasha. The two of them had become fast friends and they'd known each other for a year at this point and they were both looking for a new place to live so it just made sense for them to move in together. 

  


He was currently moving his stuff to his room. Sasha was across the hall unpacking her stuff. 

  


Somewhere in the flat music was playing, they had turned it on a little while earlier, neither of them really wanting to work in silence. 

  


He got done rather quickly, considering he only had his clothes, a few random things, and quite a few books. He made his way to the living room and began to put together one of the things of IKEA furniture. 

  


He was still working on it when Sasha came in there, done with unpacking. She sat down next to him on the floor and began to help him put it together. 

  


They were there for a good four hours, cursing and flipping pieces and trying to figure out which piece was piece a and which one was piece f because in the picture they both look the same. Eventually they got it put together. Who knew it could be so hard to put a thing of shelves together?

  


Once it was done they turned and looked at the other thing of shelves they needed to put together and came to a mutual decision to do it tomorrow. 

  


They ordered a pizza and then sat on the couch, watching a movie. 

  


Jon was getting kind of bored of the movie, not that it was a bad movie, he just has a short attention span, so he looked over at Sasha. 

  


"Hey", he said, drawing her attention. She didn't even bother to pause the movie as she looked back over at him. 

  


"Yeah?"

  


"We should get a cat"

  


"I don't know. I'm not sure it would be a good idea"

  


"Why?"

  


"Because the cat'll replace me as your best friend, and I'm not sure I'd be okay with that", Sasha told him.

  


"It wouldn't replace you.", He assured her, then he smirked, "It would just be equal with you on the friendship scale". 

  


Sasha made a noise of indignation and shoved him, knocking him off the couch. He laughed as he hit the ground and continued to do so afterwards also. Sasha joined him a few moments later. 

  


After they had both calmed down, Jon, who was still laying on the floor in front of the couch, looked back up at Sasha, "Is that a no to getting a cat then?"

* * *

  


3

  


"Jon, if you're not going to get a hair cut then you should probably start doing something with it", Sasha said, running her fingers through his hair. He was laying across the couch, his head in her lap. 

  


"Like what?", Jon asked. He grew his hair out of laziness, and hadn't really thought about what to do with it. 

  


"I don't know, braid it or something", Sasha said. It had been driving her crazy. His face was too straight and too thin to be this long and worn down all the time, "You got a nice face, you shouldn't hide behind your hair. How're you supposed to score a nice girl or guy?"

  


Jon turned over so that he was facing upwards at her, "I don't need a nice girl or guy. I got you"

  


"Yeah, you do", She smiled down at him, "But you should still do something with your hair"

  


"Are you trying to ask me if you can braid it? Because I really don't mind", Jon told her. 

  


"Really?"

  


"Really"

  


"Okay, hold on, I have to go get a ponytail", Sasha said, standing up, and forcing Jon to sit up in the process. 

  


She was back in a few seconds with a ponytail and comb. She told him to sit in the floor in front of the couch. 

  


Sasha sat back down on the couch and began to braid his hair. "Jon, you're going to have to take your glasses off"

  


"Why?", He asked but did it anyways. 

  


"They were in the way", Sasha told him. 

  


They sat there in silence for a little while, the General, their cat, having found his way into Jon's lap, until Jon spoke up. 

  


"So, I got a call from Elias earlier", he started. 

  


"What did he want?", Sasha asked.

  


"He wants to meet with me on Monday. I have no clue why", he told her. 

  


"Are you worried about it? Because I highly doubt he'd call you into his office if you were getting fired. You probably would've just gotten a notice or something, signed by that Peter guy"

  


"Not really. Just thought it was a bit weird. Why would our boss be calling me? I've met the guy twice and one of those times was when he was hiring me", Jon said. 

  


"Yeah. But it'll probably be alright.", She assured him, tying the end of his braid off with the ponytail, "I'm done"

  


Jon slid his glasses back on, and then reached up to feel his hair, running his hand down the braid, "It's longer than I thought"

  


"That's what she said"

  


Jon turned to face her, frowning, "You've been hanging out with Tim too much"

  


"No, that was all Sasha. Tim's funny but his maturity level is too high for that kind of joke", She told him. 

  


"Hmmm... I suppose you're right", Jon conceded, sitting back down on the couch, bringing the General with him. 

  


"I always am"

* * *

  


4

  


Jon was sitting in his office. He had just finished reading a statement and was trying to decide if he should try and digitalize some of the other ones. For some reason, some of the statements wouldn't digitalize and he had to read them off on to a tape recorder. 

  


Anyways , he was just about to go and get more statements when Sasha came into the office. 

  


"Jon, close your eyes and hold out your hand", she told him, it looked like she was holding something behind her back. 

  


"Why?", He asked, doing it anyways, because he couldn't really say no to Sasha. 

  


She placed a small object in his palm and the told him to open his eyes. 

  


What he saw when he opened them was a small velvet ring box. 

  


"I'm flattered, but I'm not exactly prepared for marriage, so I'm gonna have to say no. Sorry", He said, smirking. 

  


Sasha hit him in the shoulder playfully, "Shut up and open it!"

  


He did as he was told and opened the ring box. Inside of it was a small black ring. It was real simple, just a black band, but when he took it out to inspect it he noticed that his name was carved on the inside of it. 

  


"Happy early birthday!", Sasha smiled. 

  


"Sasha, my birthday is still two weeks away. Your's is closer than mine", Jon told her. 

  


"Yeah, but I ordered that a while ago and it came in yesterday, so I figured today was as good as any", She shrugged, "Do you like it?"

  


"Yes, I do. It's just- hold on", he said, setting the ring box down on his desk and began to look through one of the desk drawers, pulling out a similar box to the one Sasha had given him, "I also got you a ring for your birthday"

  


"Oh, wow", Sasha took the box from him when he offered it to her, "Jon, you didn't have to do that". She opened not revealing a pearly white ring. It looked very similar to Jon's except for the color. 

  


"Well, you were talking about it and so I figured it's probably what you'd like best for your birthday. I hope I got the right size", he said. 

  


"It's fine either way. Put yours on", She said, picking up the ring out of the box and grabbing his right hand, sliding it on to his middle finger. 

  


"Well, if we're exchanging rings, shall I put yours on for you?", He asked, she smiled and handed him the ring box back and handed him her left hand. He slid the ring on to her hand. 

  


She smiled down at it. "Would you look at that. An ace and an aro exchanging rings. That's real solidarity right there", Sasha smirked at him. 

  


"I suppose it is", he smiled, "You wanna go get lunch? I'm bored"

  


"Yeah, let's go, gotta go show off my new ring right?"

  


"Right"

* * *

  


5

  


"Sasha, are you wearing my shirt?", Jon asked, as he walked into their living room that morning. 

  


"Yeah", She said, buttoning up the shirt she stole that morning, "I'm out of clean works shirts, I'll do my laundry this afternoon. You don't mind do you?"

  


"No. Was just a bit confused. It looks nice on you", He said, sitting down on the couch to put his shoes on. 

  


"Thank you. I was thinking about stealing a tie too but I don't know how to tie a tie", she said. 

  


"I can show you. Hold on", Jon stood up and went back to his room to get a tie. He brought it back to the living room and handed it to Sasha. He then began to lead her through how to do it, step by step. 

  


"How do I look?", She asked, once they were done. 

  


"Great, as always", Jon told her, smiling. 

  


"Thank you. And you look rather nice yourself", Sasha told him. 

  


"You're welcome. And thank you. Now shall we go get tea before work or pray that Martin's willing to make some?", Jon asked. 

  


"Let's go get some before hand, Martin deserves a break, with living at the institute and everything", She said, grabbing her coat. 

  


"I suppose", Jon muttered grabbing his own coat, and following her to the door, "Where's your ring?" He had noticed it wasn't on her hand. 

  


"Oh, I guess I forgot to put it back on, one well, I'll make sure to wear it tomorrow. Also, are you really okay with me borrowing your shirt?", She asked. 

  


"Of course. It's not like anything's gonna happen to it", He said. 

  


"You're probably right", Sasha said. 

  


"I always am"

  


\--------

  


"Sasha, run!", Jon whispered. 

  


* * *

  


+1

  


He was hyperventilating. That's all he could actually make out about what was going on. He was hyperventilating. Oh gosh, he was going to pass out. He felt like he was going to pass out. 

  


"Jon, Jon I need you to calm down", he heard a voice say from somewhere near him but he couldn't make it out. He couldn't breathe. 

  


"Jon. I need you to breathe. Can you do that?", The voice asked. He shook his head vigorously. He could NOT breathe. 

  


"Okay. Okay. I need you to take a deep breath. Can you try that?", He shook his head again.

  


"Please try. Take a deep breath in", he tried, taking a very shallow breath in and out. 

  


"Try again. Jon, take a deep breath", he tried again, this time succeeding. 

  


"Okay, now breathe out, slowly", he followed these instructions and the voice can't repeating them and he kept following them. Eventually he was able to make out who the voice belonged to and their face. 

  


"Georgie?", Jon asked. 

  


"Jon? Are you alright? You came in and began to hyperventilate", she told him. 

  


"I'm- no. I'm not okay. It's, well, it's Sasha", He told her, fighting back the tears that were already filling his eyes and blurring his vision, he could feel the tears that had fallen already on his cheek. 

  


"What happened?", Georgie asked, she of course was not ready for what he was about to say. 

  


"She's dead. She died. And it's all my fault", the tears had begun to fall and they were falling hard. Georgie hugged him, trying to calm him down. He continued to sob into her shoulder as they just sat there. She could feel his tears soaking through her shirt. 

  


\---------

  


"Jon, I know why you where the black ring", Martin said, while they were sitting in the safe house, "But why do you where a white one?"

**Author's Note:**

> When you ship(is ship the right word?) Two people as qpp but you're afraid you're using it wrong so you don't include it in you fic....


End file.
